


Reflections - Ice and Water

by Ashurato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashurato/pseuds/Ashurato
Summary: Victor is like ice. Yuuri is like water.





	

Reflections - Ice and Snow

By: Ashurato

\-----

**  
Yuri:   
**

"Victor? Ha. Victor is like ice. An iceberg to be exact." 

"He only ever lets you see a small portion of himself and never lets you close. Like the asshole that sank the Titanic. Yes, Victor is the iceberg and the Titanic is the hope of the other competitors as it sinks bottom of the ocean. But one day, I'll be strong enough to swim those waters on my own."

"Katsuki Yuuri? The Japanese pig is like water."

"He can flood a rink with how much he fucking cries. He's transparent too. There's no secrecy, no scandal to him that it's annoying. I don't really understand what Victor sees in him."

"... but I suppose ice and water are made up of the same elements after all."

\-----

**  
Minako:   
**

"Victor Nikiforov is like ice."

"He is a Russian god of winter who descended upon the earth to play with mortals on a whim. The man is so cool and collected that he seems completely untouchable. Honestly, it is very uncomfortable to see a man as gorgeous as him. Yet he seems so lonely... so colorless at times..."

"But Yuuri is like water."

"He wanders, never staying too long in one place but always returning to where he came from. Each time he leaves, there is a little bit of him that is different. But deep down, he is still the same Yuuri. Yuuri whose heart is too full."

"I can only hope those two can learn from each other."

\-----

**  
Makkachin:   
**

"My master is like ice." 

"He shines so bright when he dances that I sometimes can't see where the ice stops and he begins."

"But since he met Yuuri, his hugs have been getting warmer."

\-----

**  
Vicchan:   
**

"My Yuuri is like water."

"Nothing can live long without water."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> I'll go through most of the characters. Just trying to figure out who to do next.


End file.
